Sara's Secret
by Alexia Mae
Summary: Sara Sidle is keeping a secret from the Crime Lab, and most importantly, she's keeping it from Grissom. What is it...and why is she being so secretive? GRS
1. Chapter 1

_**Sara's Secret**_

_Chapter One._

Gathered in the break room, crime scene investigators Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders, Warrick Brown, Catherine Willows and Sara Sidle were sat around the large table eating a selection of sandwiches, compliments from a thankful widow from a recently solved case, and chatting light-heartedly. Their case regarding a murder of a ex-soldier had been closed, and they were waiting for their boss Gilbert Grissom to come to them with their new assignments, new cases for the CSI team to work on. Gil Grissom, the nightshift supervisor stepped into the chat-filled room, in one hand he clutched a take-out cappuccino cup, and in the other he had several sheets of new cases ready to disperse amongst the group. "Nicky. You and Greg are on a 419 down on Fullmont street" Gil said handing the yellow slip to the boys, "Catherine, you take Sara down to…"

Sara's phone began to ring.

"Oops, my bad" she said grabbing it from the centre of the table.

"Sara I'm handing out assignments, this is no time for phone ca…" Grissom argued annoyed at the interruption.

"I'm sorry, I gotta take this" Sara said answering the phone and walking away from the table "hey you, yeah I'm free to talk"

Grissom's eyes, like everyone else followed Sara out of the room, a look of astonishment on their faces. Had Sara just ignored Grissom?

The supervisor of the LA crime lab proceeded to hand out the remaining assignments and discuss further developments of old ones, but out of the corner of his eye, Gil was watching his girlfriend Sara pacing whilst talking on the phone, occasionally she would let loose one of her infectious laughs and run her slender fingers through her shoulder length brown hair. The team went off to work the crime scenes and left Gil watching his Sara through the glass. Catherine stood by his side, loyal friend as always "Who's she talking to?" she asked.

"I don't know Catherine" Gil answered pretending to leaf through some documents he held.

"Since when has she taken a phone call rather than take part in something like this?"

"I don't know Catherine."

"I guess it must be important…"

"Catherine… haven't you got an assignment?" Grissom demanded.

"Don't talk to me like that just because you don't know what your girlfriend's up to…"Catherine snapped, turning to face him.

Sara came back into the room "sorry, am I interrupting something?" she asked putting her phone in the pocket of her jacket. Catherine and Gil both turned to Sara.

"No, we have a case to be on Sara. Lets go" Catherine ordered leading the way out the break room. Sara followed happily willing to ignore Gils questioning looks.

Catherine was at the wheel of the 4x4 black jeep heading down main street towards the crime scene that she and Sara would be working on. Sara, normally focussed 100 on the case was fidgety, looking out the window, then checking her cell phone every few minutes, frustratedly flipping the lip up and then shutting it again with a snap. Catherine flinched at the noise. She was trying to concentrate, it was raining and dark outside. "Sara? What is your problem?" she demanded finally after several minutes of repeated cell phone slides.

"Huh?"

Catherine sighed "Your not paying any attention, you're not going through your notes or ringing round…you're just playing with the damned cell!"

"Sorry…I'm just waiting on a call that's all…" Sara answered putting the phone on her lap.

"Oh yeah? Who from?"

"Just a friend" She answered quickly.

"At this time of the morn-"

Sara's phone buzzed and she hurried to answer it: "Hello? Mmhmm. Oh good. Ok. Night sweetie…yeah I'll be home around 7… ok… night." She snapped the phone shut. "Ok done now…".

Catherine was confused. She wasn't talking to Gil, that much was certain. Sara would never have called Gil 'sweetie' in front of anyone, even if they were _intimate_. And who would be calling Sara, let alone anyone at half two in the morning? It was an ungodly hour for anyone – it was only recently that Catherine had got used to working the graveyard shift. She occasionally got a call from her young daughter Lindsay during her shift complaining of monsters under the bed, but no one else. Who was Sara talking to?

As they pulled up to the crime scene, which was a small average house, with yellow police tape draped around it, and uniformed cops standing around, keeping the few photographers and reporters at bay. Detective Jim Brass recognised Catherine's car and waved to the women and started walking towards them. As Sara went to leave the vehicle, Catherine grabbed her wrist. "If you are seeing someone else besides Gil Sara…" she began, looking into Sara's deep eyes meaningfully.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two.

Sara laughed. She felt that she could have continued laughing for hours if Catherine's hard crystal eyes were not staring at her with a serious expression across her face. Sara looked down to her left wrist that Catherine's delicate hands were gripping on too with surprising strength.

"Sara. I'm being serious. What's with all the phone calls?" Catherine demanded, even more suspicious now.

Jim Brass hauled open Catherine's door "Morning ladies. Just the two of you tonight then?" he asked stepping aside to let Catherine out of the door.

"Yeah Jim… it's a busy night." Sara informed him leaning across her colleague. She undid her safety belt and pulled her wrist free, with little resistance from Catherine. Grabbing her kit she slammed the jeeps door shut and preceded to head towards the front door of the small house. Catherine sighed inwardly. This would be difficult; Sara was not exactly an open book, she was a very private person and the team respected her privacy, even if it did complicate cases occasionally. The only person she opened up for was Grissom, but now it seemed he was the person se was hiding something from. It wasn't good, whatever it was. Catherine decided to leave the subject alone for now and pounce on her younger colleague later, when she was least expecting it, when she was too engrossed in the case to expect it and find a reason to get out of answering it.

As supervisor on this particular case, Catherine completed the initial walk through the house noting points of importance and taking photographs of any signs of struggle, as usual the kids bedroom made her stop and take a double look, swallowing hard. She met Sara in the upstairs bathroom collecting a blood sample from a pool on blood by the victims head. "You never answered me in the car earlier Sara." Catherine stated photographing the deceased girl.

Sara didn't respond.

"Sara? Tell me…Are you cheating on Grissom?"

Sara stood, and put a hand on her hip. "You really think that little of me?" she asked a look of hurt, but deception in her eyes.

"Yeah Sara, I do, especially when you are so obviously cheating on him. How could you do it to him?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Are you kidding me? The mysterious phone calls? You've coming in late to work almost everyday this week! You're anxious to leave all the time, and you've actually requested time off… What is going on?" Catherine demanded tired of being patient.

Sara's eyes hardened with anger, "am I not allowed a life Catherine? Just because you've got your daughter and you're getting the rounds…"

"Sidle!" Jim shouted surprising both women with his brusque tone and unannounced arrival. "Why are you shouting?"

Still staring at Catherine, anger pulsing through her veins Sara explained that they were merely settling a dispute regarding blood spatter, excused herself and went outside.

Catherine and Jim exchanged glances "What was that about?" Jim asked stepping over the body and tutting.

"Oh nothing…"

"Didn't seem like nothing"

"It's…" She sighed rubbing her temples. "Its just Sara…she's…"

"Acting differently? I've got my eye on her" Jim winked and left the room.

_So Jim had noticed too_, Catherine thought to herself. She wondered if Grissom was suspecting the same thing she was. She wouldn't let Grissom go through this pain. It wasn't fair. After all they'd been through, hiding their relationship from the rest of the team, only for it to be announced during Sara's traumatic kidnapping. Grissom and Catherine had been friends for years, and she had never, ever seen him in so much pain before. Putting a latex glove over her slender hands, she pulled the curtain away and looked out the window. Police cars were dotted all over the street, neighbors were being questioned by uniforms and the media photographers, television stations new reporters and journalists were lurking, waiting for a scoop. The sun was now beginning to rise, and a haze of orange glow descended upon the suburban street, showering it in golden rays and casting oddly shaped shadows.

She focused on one particular shadow. It was attached to a frustrated CSI Sidle who was pacing back and forth across the front lawn, away from the initial crime scene. Her cell phone was in her palm. Catherine sighed and went back to work.

Sara checked the time on her cell for what felt like the thousandth time. She only had two more hours of shift left until she could go home. How dare Catherine accuse her of cheating on her beloved Gilbert, what did she know? She smiled as she thought of his name, it was odd how just thinking about him would make her smile, and never want to stop smiling. He was like a drug to her. Surely the others at the lab understood, or at least had some idea of the bond between herself and the supervisor. Deep down inside, she appreciated Catherine's concern, she was one of his best friends after all, but really… _she had no right to shout at me like that_, she thought.

_I'm going to have to be a little less obvious_ Sara decided, _or else everyone will start asking questions. I can't tell anyone. Not even Grissom. How could I tell Grissom…_

How could she tell the one man she loved that she'd lied to him, and kept secrets from him? What would he think of her?

She felt a vibration in her hand, shortly followed by an irritating ring tone she recognized all too well. Looking down into her hand, she noticed it was ringing. She smiled, flipped the lid, and put it to her ear: "Hey Sam."


	3. Chapter 3

(_ok so i updated twice on the same day... well technically two different days but whatever. I couldn't sleep and had to get the chapter down!! still a bit of a cliffy hanging around guys :D ) _

Chapter three.

Catherine's black high heels were loud on the labs dark floor tiles. She stormed through the corridor, glancing through doorways briefly as she reached them. Everyone was rushing around, wanting to get their paperwork completed as soon as possible so they could go home. Many of the graveyard shift workers had children who would soon be getting up for school, and Catherine was one of them. Her daughter Lindsay had exams today, and Catherine had promised to be there as she left the house to wish her look, and she was adamant that she would not let her down again.

Finally she spotted a fellow co-workers face; "Nicky!" she called speeding up.

"Oh hey Cat, what's up?" Nicky said slowing and closing the file he was leafing through.

"Not much, I've got Jim to send two uniforms down to the casino to get the surveillance tapes for Archie to take a look at…" Catherine smiled and nodded as Conrad Ecklie, in charge of the lab, walked past with all the graces and heir of a tyrant. Nick shook his head forcing back a few remarks about their boss, whom all on the graveyard shift disliked. "Have you seen Sara? I want to fill her in…"

"I though you and her were partners on this…?" Nick asked confused, holding the door to the break room open for them to enter.

"So did I. She's done a disappearing act the last few days."

"Is it down to this mystery caller?" he asked pulling two bottles of water out of the shared mini-fridge and hanging one to his superior.

"I don't know… I guess so though. You have any idea who it is?"

Nicky took a swig of ice water and shrugged "No idea Cat. Must be important though if she's willing to give up her responsibilities."

Greg Sanders, the youngest, least experienced member of the LVPD CSI entered the break room, his hair a mess from were he'd been tugging at it in frustration. He went to the kettle and poured hot water into his coffee mug and added the coffee and milk to it and stirred it noisily. Nick grinned to himself, he loved winding Greg up. "What did that coffee ever do to you?"

Greg noisily dropped the teaspoon into the metal sink and it landed with a clank, took a sip of his scolding drink and burnt his tongue "For fksake!" He swore angrily as Grissom and Warrick entered together.

"Less of that language please Sanders" Grissom said pointing a finger at the 'surfer-scientist' as he chose a seat and sat down.

"He's a little bit angry" Nick laughed.

"Oh?" Grissom looked interested "why?" Greg hesitated…unsure whether snitching to the boss was a good idea. "Out with it Greggo."

After a few moments Greg blurted out "Its Sara Griss!" Grissom raised his eyebrows behind his spectacles as Greg explained all the procedures Sara had failed to follow, which in turn had meant his research was ruined and a waste of time, which then resulted in a good telling off from Ecklie. "And she didn't even apologise. She just said 'its Ecklie. Deal with it."

Grissom frowned, disbelievingly. "That doesn't sound like Sara…"

Catherine sighed and added her contribution "She hasn't been herself lately Griss…"

"She's rushing everything" Warrick inputted. "She didn't even stop for break yesterday to read her crime novels!"

Catherine continued : "she seems preoccupied. Like something else is on her mind all the time."

"Well what's wrong with that, we all know she needs a distraction, Catherine, we all do" Grissom asked defensive of his girlfriend.

"What's wrong is when those distractions get in the way of your work. She practically compromised an entire crime scene on Wednesday Gil. In this frame of mind Sara is a burden to the team!"

"A burden am I?" A soft voice interjected.

The team all turned around in horror to see Sara, tall and slim stood leaning against the door frame, her arms tightly folded over her body, a hurt expression across her face. No one spoke. They were all too startled at her sudden appearance. "I guess me leaving my note of absence on your desk was a good idea after all, huh Grissom."

"Sara…I.." Catherine began.

"No, don't bother. I'll see myself out." Sara allowed herself one last glare around the room of her 'friends' before she turned on her heels and walked directly to the locker room to gather her belongings.

Grissom rose and chased after her. He bounded into the locker room and found her pulling items out of her locker. "Sara, wait, calm down and think this over will you?"

"Think what over Gil?" she demanded "I'm a burden to the team."

"No you're not, don't be daft… they're just… tired." Grissom tried to explain.

"No Gil, I'm tired. I have other stuff to deal with at the minute. Its best I leave, for now anyway. I'm sorry." And with that, she picked up her bag, put her headphones in her small ears and walked passed him without another word.

Back in the break room, Catherine was explaining to the boys about Sara and hers conversation at the crime scene earlier that week. Greg, who had always been a fan of Sara's refused to believe she would do anything to hurt Grissom such as cheating on him, he just couldn't imagine it. Warrick and Nick had both been fairly surprised to find out about Grissom and Sara's relationship and felt that if they had worked so hard to keep it quiet, and if it meant so much, surely Sara would not just give it up in an instance. Nick had always felt a connection to Sara, but in a brotherly-sisterly kind of way, he didn't understand what was going on, it just didn't make sense.

Grissom walked into his dull office, crammed full of animals in jars, and slouched into his desk. He picked up Sara's note on his desk:

_Request: 3 weeks holiday, effective immediately. CSI Sidle. _

He remembered the last time she'd disappeared like this and sighed. What was going on with her, he wished she'd talk to him. "Everything takes its own time Gilbert…Sara will explain when she's ready" he told himself. He took his glasses off and folded them up, got out his cell phone and dialled Sara's number.

Sara noticed her phone ringing whilst she was driving home. She didn't answer it. She couldn't talk to him now. Turning the radio on, and winding down the windows Sara tried to calm herself down. After another fifteen minutes, Sara reverse parked in her underground parking lot underneath her apartment building. She locked the door and headed to the elevator. That stupid music was playing again. Rubbing her temples as she exited it, she smiled to her neighbours and headed to the further-most door and put her keys in the keyhole. The door was only locked once and the chain was off. She stepped through the door of number 18 and into her somewhat roomy apartment. The television was on. Surely she had turned it off before she left for work that evening. Then she noticed her bedroom door ajar and went to investigate. Poking her head round the door frame she saw an alien lump in the cream duvet sheets and a gap-toothed grin spread across her face. She coughed loudly and the lump sprang to life.

Sara laughed and shut the door behind her. "Morning Sam. Did you have a good sleep?"

The lump, Sam sat up and smiled. "Yeh thanks, your bed is so much comfier than mine".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Chapter four.

(haha, I know you'd all been waiting to find out who Sam actually was in that last chapter, and NO… it is NOT Sara's girlfriend… Read on and find out…. :D)

"So, how was work?" Sam asked running her fingers through her side fringe(/or bangs if your from the US\), pushing it back off her lightly freckled, pale face.

"Ugh." Sara said lying across her younger sister's legs over dramatically.

"That good huh ?" Samantha laughed wiggling her legs to free them from the unexpected weight.

"No… but I got my holidays granted, so I can actually spend some time with you now." Sara said propping herself up on her elbow and looking into Sam's face "And we can get you and all the paperwork sorted hey?"

"You really don't have to do this you know Sara. I could go back to the home…only…" Sam's eyes began to well up.

"No." Sara replied stubbornly. "That's not going to happen." She took her sisters hands in hers and squeezed them "I abandoned you once. I'm not going to do it again. I promise."

Sam didn't look up. Sara took the opportunity to look over her sister. At 27, Sara's 17 year old sister Samantha was 10 years younger than her. However that had to be the biggest difference between the two girls: both had brown hair (although Sam's was waist length when loose), the same shaped eyes, button nose and small ears. Samantha was shorter than her taller sister and thinner.

Sara was convinced that her thinness was down to the care-homes, not Sam's personal decision. But then, she couldn't be sure, until a few weeks ago, the last time Sara and Sam had spoken to one another was three years ago, and the last time they saw one another face to face was a further four years prior to that. Somehow, (Sara had yet to find out how) Sam had found her sisters number and called her from the care-home she was in, pleading with her to let her stay a while at her place. Sara of course had agreed without a second thought. She had to make up for all the mistakes she had made during Sam's initial child hood. The girls had been taken to separate care home as children after their mother murdered their abusive father in the family home. Sara, being that much older went to a care home on the opposite side of the city to her three year old sister. Looking back, Sara realised she did have the opportunity on many occasions to visit Sam, but refused, she had buried herself in school work, making no time for friends, family, socialising or normal activities. When Sara turned 18, she inherited the money from her father's will as their mother remained in prison indefinitely on death row. She packed herself off to university, using the money to fund herself through a Forensic Science and criminalist degree. Sam had called asking for Sara to consider taking her guardianship, Sara was too wrapped up in the whirl of university life, and for the first time had found friends and was letting go of her burdens, a young child hanging round the place would hinder that. She was living for herself for now at least. She avoided any phone calls from Sam or the care-home she was in, and threw any letter that slid through the letter box in the bin.

It was only on her way back from the supermarket one morning after work when a young girl (Sam) had ran up to her crying her name. Initially Sara was confused and tried to free herself from the psychotic teenager that she presumed was high or drunk. Or both.

"Sara please say you know me. Please. Please!!" the girl had begged.

Sara shook her head, she had no idea.

"Please Sara, its me, Sam. Samantha Grace Sidle…please remember me" Sam had begged.

"Sam?" Sara questioned. This Sam was nothing like the Sam she remembered. But then, that was over seven years ago.

After getting lunch together, Sara had agreed to let Sam stay for a few weeks as she was obviously distressed at the care-home, and she wanted to make it up to her, although she never mentioned it, Sara presumed that she was hurt from the neglect Sara had shown her during her life. As the days and nights went by, the two girls confided so much in one another, and Sara spent hours sat outside the bathroom listening to her younger sister crying. She couldn't bare it, she had to do something, she had to get her out of care immediately.

Sara was so ashamed. Thinking back over her actions, she would not have blamed Sam if she turned round and started throwing kicks, blows and punches at her. Although Sara doubted she would be able to with her delicate little frame. Sara made the decision not to tell anyone at work about this. She didn't want them asking questions, and she definitely didn't want parenting advice from Catherine, whose daughter had been caught hitchhiking to her grandmothers on more than one occasion.. And what would Grissom say? Would he reject her if she had to take care of a minor? Would he think her selfish? Would he say she couldn't balance a relationship, as well as being a guardian, and working every hour god sends? Would the team judge her for what she had done. There were too many questions. No. She wouldn't tell them. Not until it was absolutely necessary, Sam wouldn't be up to meeting them any way. There was so much to do, she had to get round to decorating the spare room (which would now be Sam's) which she'd been putting off since she bought the apartment, she'd have to look at schools…and Las Vegas was not the safest city in North America, not an idea place for an already troubled kid to grow up.

Sara was making scrambled eggs over the stove in the small kitchenette whilst keeping one eye on Sam who was curled up in a blue hoodie and grey sweats on the couch with a blanket over her, her eyes fixated watching some mind-numbing teenage programme. As she was pouring the juice into glasses for each of them, her cell began to ring, with that same annoying tone, from the bedroom. She left to get it.

At the same time there was a loud knocking came from the door. Sam looked at the door, then to the room where her sister was talking, she'd better leave it, Sara would be back in a minute. Then the knocking came again, harder this time, more urgent. Sam sighed and got up from her comfortable position on the couch, pulled her hair into a quick bun and tiptoed to the door. The floor was ice cold to her bare feet. She slid the brass bolt out of the socket, gripped the cold handle and pulled the door open. In the doorway was a tall figure wearing a black jacket, his hair was grey and his face was speckled with stubble, it appeared that he hadn't shaved in a few days. Sam didn't recognise him, but how could she recognise anyone in this new city?

The man looked very confused and looked at the number on the door again, then at the door opposite as if he was double checking he'd got the right apartment. His eyes, hidden behind glasses went back to Sam and looked her up and down quickly.

"Can I help you?" Sam asked quietly?

"Uh… yeh.. is Sara here? I'm a friend of hers." He answered still confused but trying to cover it.

Sam nodded and turned around going back into the main part of the room and called to Sara. "Sara. There's someone at the door for you!" she should whilst she sat back on the couch.

The man politely closed the door behind him and stood by it still looking confused. Sam smiled to herself but thought nothing more of it.

They heard Sara finish the phone conversation and come back into the main room "Who did you say was where?" she asked her sister.

Sam indicated towards the door.

Sara turned to face him. The one person she had been longing to see. The one person she couldn't see right now. "Grissom?" she said hoarsely. Grissom inclined his head, and nodded towards Sam. "Uh Sam, could you go into your room for a minute please?" Sara asked.

"But…"

"Sam…"

"Yes Sara…" Sam replied dejectedly, getting up and turning the television off before heading into the bedroom.

Sara sat down on the sofa and waited for Grissom to join her. He did so. "I need to tell you something Gil. A lot of something's..."

Grissom put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him. "I'm listening dear."


	5. Chapter 5

Sara looked around her apartment, that had, until Sam's arrival been spacious and fairly tidy, now there were books, cd's soda cans and t-shirts dotted and draped around the room

Sara looked around her apartment, that had, until Sam's arrival been spacious and fairly tidy, now there were books, cd's soda cans and t-shirts dotted and draped around the room. It was a fairly modern apartment, housing a nice flat screen TV that she barely watched, an expensive varnish coffee table that she tried, but failed to remember when it had last had coffee placed on it. She was rarely in her modern kitchen, complete with all new appliances, living on takeaways and snacks on the way home from the lab. Sighing, she realised this would all have to change now, she had to look after her sister properly.

Grissom gently stroked her right arm and planted a delicate kiss on her head, taking in the perfect aroma of his love's freshly washed hair. "I don't know where to Start, Gil." Sara moaned gently, shuffling about on her seat, until she got comfortable.

"Why don't you start by explaining who your little friend over there is…" He answered patiently, looking in the direction of Sara's room, where Sam was stood, tall and slender, leaning against the door frame. Her pale face was plastered with a look of concern and accusing. Sara looked up to meet her sister's eyes and beckoned her towards the sofa.

Sam didn't move.

"Come sit down honey, there's someone I want to introduce you too." said Sara patting the couch next to her.

"I can see him perfectly well from here thanks." Sam spat, putting malice into the word _him, _she folded her arms across her body, portraying the 'teenage-stubbornness' stereo-type.

"Sam!" Sara had never seen Sam act like this before. She realised this would be harder than she first thought. "Don't be rude, ok?"

Sam's neatly plucked eyebrows furrowed in further stubbornness, an expression Grissom realised he recognised all too well. What exactly was it that Sara had been keeping from him?

"Fine then, stay there." Sara rolled her eyes, "Samantha Jayne Sidle, this is my uh…" she looked into Grissom's eyes for a moment, turning back to her sister she said "my Grissom. Gilbert Grissom, this is my sister, Sam."

Okay.

Not what Grissom was expecting.

A sister?

How had Sara managed to forget about her?

"Nice to meet you Grissom." Sam said politely, then moved to the fridge in the corner of the room "I'm getting a soda then going to our room to read, okay?"

"Yeah, of course, don't forget to brush your teeth!" Sara nodded.

"Yeah, yeah…Night. Nice meeting you sir." And with that Sam went into the bedroom and shut the door, leaving Sara and Grissom alone in the silence.

Sara waited for him to say something.

He didn't.

He didn't say anything.

There was an unexpected noise.

Laughter. Grissom's laughter.

Sara looked at him in confusion, "Okay, not the reaction I was anticipating I gotta tell you Gil…"

He continued to laugh his infectious roar. "I always wondered what you were like as a teenager, I guess its pretty much like her huh?"

"No!" Sara said defensively. "I was never that stubborn."

"Oh I think you have your moments dear." Grissom kissed her head again.

Sara shook her head in annoyance, but smiling non-the-less.

"I guess I should explain then…" Sara took a deep breath and focussed on stretching out the creases in her old blue jeans. "You remember what I told you that day, after Ecklie suspended me right?" She didn't look up to see if he nodded, she knew that he'd remember the say she had fought in the hallway of the lab with Catherine, and then Ecklie, which resulted in her week suspension, which had lead Grissom to visit her, and she explained to him the tragic history of her past. "Well… I didn't tell you the whole story. You see, Sam…she was really young, and we got split up…and we never saw each other, not through lack of opportunity…she just…she just reminded me so much of the family, and the life I'd left behind. I can still remember the look on her face when she saw the blood spattered around the room, she cried and cried and cried. Blood had got on Mr Mongo. Her teddy. She didn't understand what was going on. When I was 18, I was offered custody of her. I should have taken it, damn it! I refused. I'd just got my life together after high school, I was going to college and I was making friends. Things were finally turning around after the years of cold stares I got in the corridors, on the streets, in shops, after years of the whispering behind my back… even too my face 'that's the girl who's mother murdered her father' they'd say. Most people had forgotten about it, and I was trying with every ounce of strength that wasn't poured into studying or partying on forgetting the whole ordeal. I knew seeing Sam again would bring it all back. People would question me…they'd start pointing and staring. I was in no financial state to look after a kid. I didn't want to…I though it'd be better for her in care…" Sara paused.

"Wasn't it?" Grissom asked gently, still absently stroking her hand.

Sara shook her head. "She wont tell me exactly… but…" she sighed "I've managed to get little bits. I think she was…well, frightened…by someone. A man"

"Is that why she looked at me the way she did?" Grissom asked looking up to the bedroom door.

"I don't know. Maybe. Maybe she's jealous. I don't know her well enough yet. But I will do."

"You're planning on letting her stay? Forever?"

"For as long as she wants Gil. I'm going to be here for her now. I'm going to make it right. I promised her."

"Sara, I don't think you've thought this through… I mean, you've never had to look after anyone but yourself. You definitely know how to take care of a 15 year old.

"17."

"Excuse me?"

"She's 17 Gil."

"Oh" Grissom took off his glasses thinking how she didn't look it. "there's schools to look into, all the right forms and documents, you work the nightshift Sara, on call 24 hours a day. You drop _everything _for work. I don't ask you to, but you do..." he motioned towards the overflowing bin, which showed various take-out containers flowing out of it "You cant feed her takeouts all the time, she's gonna need real food, real money Sara, clothes, school supplies, social life, bus money, how are you going to make sure she…"

"Alright Gil" Sara snapped raising her voice. "Don't you think I've thought of all this already. I have it all planned out."

"I don't think you do honey…"

"Gil. I have to do this. I need to do this."

"I know you want to make it up to her…but, don't you think that…"

"That maybe she'd be better off in the care home? No actually. I don't. Grissom you cant say that you know how the system works unless you've been in the system. I wouldn't wish that on anybody. Especially not my own sister." Sara looked at Grissom, glistening salty tears rolling down her cheeks.

He brushed them away lightly and kissed her forehead. "You cant do this alone" Sara began to speak, "No, let me finish. You cant do this alone, that's why I'm willing to help you, and Sam, in any way I can."

Sara let a wave of emotion flow through her, relief that he doesn't hate her for lying, thanks that he listened, and an overwhelming sense of love for this irritatingly perfect man, the love of her life, who is willing to put aside his own concerns for hers, and those of her younger 'long lost sister's'. She leant in to kiss him when they heard the door creak open. They pulled apart.

"Oh, Oh god, I wasn't interrupting was I?" Sam asked stepping into the main room then throwing her palms over her eyes.

Sara and Grissom both laughed. "No, don't worry. You getting another soda?" Sara asked.

"Nope, I just came out to get my Wuthering Heights" She replied quickly going to the worktop and taking her book off the top of a stack of other books that were leaning against a pile of dishes that needed washing.

"Wuthering Heights?" Grissom questioned. "Are you studying it in school?"

"No, I just like it…" Sam answered indifferently.

"She's a bit of a bookworm" Sara explained grinning.

"And you're a bit of a science nerd!" Sam retorted. "Oh, No offence Mr Grissom!"

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Sara said laughing.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP BEEP." Both Sara and Grissom checked their phones and their pagers.

"419, Emerson Drive." They both said in unison, smiling at one another.

"What's a 419?" Sam asked opening her book.

"Homicide." Grissom answered standing.

Sam looked to Sara for a translation. "Suspicious death, probably murder," Sara answered also standing. "You gonna be ok here on your own?" she asked.

"O-on my own? A-all day?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah…that's ok right?" Sara questioned from the bedroom where she'd gone to fetch her forensic investigation kit.

"Um… y-yeah.. sure…"

"You know Sara, Sam could come sit down at the lab. Greg will be around, he can keep an eye out for her. At least she wont be alone?" Grissom suggested.

"I don't think Sam would wanna go, nor would Greg be happy babysitting… besides… we wont have time to explain." Sara complained, ignoring Sam's mutterings reminding them that she wasn't a baby.

"Then don't explain." Grissom said shrugging. Sara shook her head slowly, why did Grissom make everything sound so much easier than it actually was.

Grissom smiled at Sam. "Gonna get changed?" Sam sped off, changed into her jeans and within minutes was at the door with her stripy shoulder bag containing two books, a notepad and pen, her ancient MP3 player that she was still trying to convince herself, and others, that it was retro, not out of fashion.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick and Warrick were stood in the doorway of the break-room when Catherine found them

**/ sorry its been so long before an update… had a busy weekend and had some studying to do. Hopefully get back in the swing of things this week. Keep reading and reviewing, thanks guys \\**

Nick and Warrick were stood in the doorway of the break-room when Catherine found them. "Boys, what _are_ you doing?" she demanded.

Nick pointed to the object of their stares.

Catherine saw sat at the table, a tall, slender girl, with long brown hair pushed back off her face with a hair pin. She was obviously entranced by the book she was reading, and the headphones in her ears were hindering her hearing as she seemed un aware that any body else was in the room. "This may seem like a daft question, but who is she?" Catherine demanded, impatient and confused.

"I don't know" Warrick answered.

"She was here when we got in from the scene. All she's done is read. I don't know how the hell she got through to the labs." Nick added.

"Ok," Catherine sighed "Call security…"

"Uh I don't think that will be necessary" a new voice intervened. The three CSI's turned round to see Greg Sanders, the CSI trace analyser stood behind them. They waiting for an explanation. "She would be Samantha Sidle"

Catherine, Warrick and Nick all looked at the girl then back to their informant, Greg. "She's related to Sara?" Catherine asked shocked.

"Sara never mentioned a daughter…" Warrick said.

"Its always the quiet ones" Nick joked.

"Actually." Sara began as she joined her co-workers "Sam's my sister." Sara stepped through the crowd and went to her sister and pulled the ear phones from her ears, causing Sam to jump and put her book down in surprise, loosing her page. She stood quickly, a look of fear on her face being replaced with relief. She sat back down again.

"Sara, you scared me…" Sam said running a hand through her long hair and re-attaching the pin in her fringe.

"Well if you turned your noise down you would have noticed me, or your audience."

"Its not noise, it's the Hoosiers. God…" A sudden dawning of understanding swept across her face as she turned to see three unfamiliar faces, and that nice guy Greg, that she'd met earlier. Blushing crimson, Sam messed with her hair, pulling round her face, and hid behind her book. Nick and Warrick exchanged quick glances, whilst Sara rolled her eyes.

"Everyone, this is my sister Sam." She nudged Sam, "Sam, this is everyone, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes and Catherine Willows." They all nodded their hello's. Sam nodded politely as she was introduced to each of them. Sara mouthed that she'd explain later. She turned to Sam. "I'll be back in about an hour, I've got to go the hospital. Behave ok. And listen to Greg alright?"

Sam nodded and continued reading her book as Sara left mouthing her thanks to Greg.

The others lounged around the break room, tiredly. "So," Warrick said capturing Sam's attention "Sara never spoke about you before…"

"Mmm, she wouldn't have." Sam said putting the book back in her bag and winding the headphones round the old player.

"How come?" Nick asked passing her a soda.

"Thanks, because. I haven't seen her in years… we barely spoke until I moved in the other week" Sam shrugged.

"Are you still at high school?" Catherine asked sitting down. Sam nodded explaining that she would be a senior next September. "Has Sara sorted a school out for you then?"

"I dunno. We haven't really spoken about is Mrs Willows."

"Call me Catherine. So, did you live with your mother then?" Catherine asked getting out her case file and a highlighter.

Sam looked down and swallowed, "No...did Sara never tell you about Joyce?" guessing from Catherine's vacant expression she hadn't. "My mom, Joyce…she's in prison…has been since I was a baby…me and Sara grew up in kids homes."

Catherine hadn't expected that. "What about your dad?" she asked hoping this would be an easier topic of conversation.

Sam still didn't look up. "Our mom…"…

She was interrupted by Grissom, "Sam, how about you go and study in my office? Its quieter." Sam nodded and collected her stuff. Grissom pointed her in the right direction and she left.

"We were talking Gil." Catherine snapped.

He passed her a breakfast bar and leaned in at her across the table "I don't think you should have been discussing things like that with her though Cath."

Warrick and Nick instantly ceased their conversation about Formula One racing and attuned their ears to listen in.

"Why not? It was just a question… we were just talking."

Grissom was aware of Nick and Warrick listening, it was Sara's right to tell the rest of the team when she was ready, and until then, Sara Sidle's private life (including her romantic one) would remain quiet. "Not the time or the place Catherine." And with that the greying supervisor stalked off to the tech lab.

In the roomy tech lab, Grissom found Sara staring down a microscope. "Found Waldo yet?" he asked.

Sara looked up, obviously not amused. "I'm looking for blood trace, not a silly little man with glasses and a striped shirt."

Grissom looked at his own attire, a red vertically striped shirt and trousers through his black rimmed glasses. He smiled "I guess I look like Waldo today huh?" Sara shook her head. "Having trouble concentrating?" He asked getting closer to her.

She sighed "Sam's at the back of my mind. The teams bound to start asking me questions soon!"

"They already have been asking Sam." Grissom said leaning against the table in front of her.

"Oh no, what did she say?"

"Nothing, I got there before she told them about your mother and father."  
"Oh good," Sara sounded relieved "thank you…you're being so good about this." Grissom smiled and held her hand. "Anything for you dear"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sara plunged the sharply toothed key into the car lock and turned it to the left, the locking mechanism made a whirring noise as it released the catch. She opened the door of the black SUV and climbed in, in unison with her sister who was still clutching at her notepad and pen, canvas bag slung over her shoulder. Sam pushed it into the foot hole in front of her and settled down for the drive, opening back up her writing tablet.

"What you writing?" Sara asked, trying to make conversation.

"Stuff" Sam replied unsociably.

Sara's eyebrows furrowed slightly then relaxed "What kind of stuff?" she continued, prying.

"Just things…" Sam guessed her sister was about to pry again "song lyrics…short stories, journal logs…nothing important."

"Oh…that's nice…" Sara replied, unsure what to say to that, "how come?"

Sam put her pen down again, irritated at the further interruption. "I like writing things down, because at any given moment it could all disappear, and what proof would I have then that it even existed? If not on paper then what?"

"Your memories?" She ventured.

"Memories are flawed. They filter in and out the things you want or don't want to remember, always changing, impossible to control…" Sam stated, very wise for her age. Sara smiled to herself, she recognised this quality in her sister, she was just like Grissom.

Sara continued the drive home to her apartment, the two Sidle sisters sitting silently together. Sam looked out the windows taking in the breathtaking landscape of Las Vegas. She was sure that Sara was taking the long way home on purpose. They drove past the tower representing the Eiffel tower in France, past all the famous character hotels and casinos including the one designed like a castle, and another like a pyramid. "It's so random!" Sam said smiling to herself.

"It's Vegas." Sara replied, how many times had she said that to explain the odd happenings she experienced in her line of work. "What do you fancy for tea then? Anything you like?"

Sam shrugged indifferently, "I don't mind… what you got in?"

"I was thinking we could go out, catch a movie or something?" Sara ventured.

"Its ok Sara, you don't have to keep me entertained… a pizza on the couch is fine."

Sara nodded, relieved, a pizza was easier, and cheaper than a restraint in the city, besides, if she got bleeped then she'd have to take Sam with her to work again…at least if they were at home, she could leave her alone for an hour or two. "So what did you think of the lab?"

"It was labbish."

Sara laughed a little, "Do you like science?" she asked, hoping they would have that, at least, in common.

Sam shook her head. "Not really…its too factual…you know, its all ordered and either right or wrong."

Sara nodded "Yeah, but that's what makes it interesting…that you can get one piece of science and it will make you understand the next bit…"

"It's not for me really…"

"Ok, what do you like best at school?"

"Home-time…" Sam answered not looking at her sister.

"You don't like school?" Sara asked concerned.

"Who does?"

"I did… I loved it."

"Yeah but you're a science nerd!" the younger sister laughed, finally closing her note pad.

"Yeah… I suppose I am…ok then where do you fit in at school?"

"I don't." Sam shrugged. Sara gave no response. "But I don't mind…I mean I have friends at school…well…had…"

"Well at your new school you'll have a chance to start all over again." Sara offered.

"I suppose… what school am I going to?"

"Well… I actually haven't got round to it yet…but I will soon, I promise…"

Sam rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

_This would be too easy_.

Back in the apartment, Sara stood in the open fridge desperately trying to find something to cook for dinner. '_This would probably be easier if I knew how to cook anything_' she thought to herself as her eyes scanned across a three day old carton of milk, one egg, a tub of butter, three carrots, a piece of quorn-chicken she didn't trust, a bottle of mayonnaise and a bottle of ketchup, a bowl of soup Grissom had brought her when she'd been ill a few weeks previously that needed throwing out. She shut the fridge doors and moved to the cupboards. A tin of kidney beans and a tin of sweet corn was all she found in one cupboard, along with a few different boxes of cereal. IN the one adjacent to that, she found a loaf of bread. '_That could be of some use at leas she thought_', taking it out and placing it on the work surface. She went over to the vegetable and fruit shelf and found some mushrooms, tomatoes and onions. '_What the hell am I meant to do with these?_' she sighed and went back over to the most useful draw in the kitchen, pulled it open and took out thirty different take-out pamphlets.

"Sammy" she called "Come pick what you want to order" Sam came out of the bathroom, hair tied up on the top of her head, just her fringe and a few straggley bits loose, and came over to the kitchen, hoisting herself up onto the work surface. She leafed through the brightly coloured sheets. "What you fancy? Chinese? Indian? Pizza? Kebab?..."

"…heart failure?" Sam said putting the leaflets down. "I'll fiz something up Sara. You go watch tv or something…."

"I have been meaning to listen to my police scanner" Sara commented, mostly to herself "Are you sure you can handle cooking something, there's not much in…"

"Its fine… shoo!!"

Sara happily went and slipped into her pyjamas, Grissom's bug-racing free-bee t-shirt, and a pair of baggy trousers. She washed her hair over the sink of the bath, massaging flowery smelling soapsuds into her short brown hair, pulling her fingers through the knots. She wrapped her hair up in a towel and secured it with a bulldog clip. Facing the mirror, she wiped the condensation clear off it, and began to remove her smudged eye makeup. She wore only a small amount of makeup: a bit of concealed to hide the bags under her eyes, and a little mascara just because she liked it. By the time she had finished, her sister called to her.

"Sara…dinner!"

She went out to the main room and noticed that all her paperwork had been moved off the small dining table and into neat piles on the floor. Instead on the table was two plates, each filled with a small omelette with what looked to be sweet corn, tomato, onion, and mushrooms emerging from it. Sam had grated the carrots and found cucumber from somewhere to make a little side salad to go with it. There was also a glass of water each.

"So that's the colour of the table top then!" She said laughing "I don't remember the last time I saw it. This looks really good Sam!" Sara sat down opposite her sister.

"Thanks! Sam smiled "I always ended up cooking at the home…"

"Institution food is rubbish, isn't it…"

"Ahuh…" Sam said simply, then began cutting up her vegetable omelette.

"Mmm this is good," Sara said taking a bite "How did you know I was a vegetarian?"

"The quorn chicken kind of gave it away really…" Sara said squirting mayonnaise on her plate. "Hey Sara, is it ok if I go for a walk after tea…"

"Sure… want me to come, show you round?"

"No… thanks… I just want to have a look round the neighbour hood…"

"Ok but be careful…this isn't the safest…"

"….city in the US, I know, I know" Sam said completing her sister's sentence "I'll be careful I promise!"

"Ok then, but only for an hour or two right?" Sam nodded in agreement "So… do you fancy being in charge of the kitchen from now on then? I'm a bit of a disaster in it," she indicated towards the bin overflowing with take out cartons.

Sam nodded, she liked cooking. "Sure, it's the least I can do…"

Sara looked at her watch again. Where was Sam? She'd been gone for three and a half hours already. This wasn't like her…or was it… she didn't really know Sam yet after all. They'd only been together for a few short weeks, and Sam was quiet, barely saying anything, let alone going out on her own. Sara regretted not giving Sam her cell so she could at least try and make contact with her. What if she was lost? Or worse. Sara presumed that there would be loads of people who wanted revenge on her. Families of criminals that she had helped convict. She decided she'd wait for half an hour more, then she'd call in backup.

A few minutes later the door to the apartment opened and a soaking-wet Samantha Sidle shuffled in. "It's raining" she announced.

Sara jumped off the couch and headed to the door where her sister was stood and stood in the frame "Where the hell have you been?" she demanded.

"Walking…"

"For four hours?? I said an hour or two…"

"Its only been three and a bit…"

"That's not the point Sam! I was worried sick!!"

"I was only round the…"

"I don't want to hear excuses Sam! I told you two hours at the most, its dark, its been raining for about an hour! You don't know the city! Anything could have happened for gods sake."

"But it didn't…"

"But it could have! Sam you have no idea the kind of stuff I see done to girls your age in the city! You could have been killed!"

"But I'm not…"

"SAM!" Sara took a breath. "You were alone, in a city you don't know, in the dark, at night…put the pieces together will you and grow the hell up!"

"I WASN'T ALONE!" Sam screamed at her sister and ran off to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Who the hell were you with then?" She screamed after her sister.

"Me."

Sara stopped dead in her tracks and turned round and saw a tall man in her door way, she took a breath, it was only Nick.

"Oh Nick thank god…" Sara motioned for him to enter and closed the door behind him "What were you doing with Sam?"

"She left her MP3 in Griss's office, I said I'd bring it round.. I was just outside when I spotted her leaving.. so I went and caught up with her. You really shouldn't have let her go out alone you know Sara…this is Vegas!"

"Yeah, Nick, I know."

"Anyway, sorry I kept her out so late… we stopped for an ice-cream…had a nice chat" He smiled.

"Oh…"

"Sara…she uh… told me about your mom and dad…"

Sara flashed an angry look in the direction of the door and sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

/ Hey guys

**/ Hey guys! I'm so so so sorry i haven't updated in forever. Had a pretty hectic week, just had my psychology final, and been working loaaaads. I've also had a ridiculous amount of other stories and work to catch up on. But I want to thank you all for sticking with it and I hope this chapter is enjoyable for you all. thanks to those who read and ****REVIEW****, including :**

whistlingawaythedark

PJC - especially (for such a great comment, :) )

CSIvHP11

caro-gsr

GSRCSILVR25

csimouse

GSRLover

**and of course everyone else!!**

**Enjoy!**

--

Sara's Secret

Chapter 8.

"You're going to be in the dog house now, aren't you" Nick said grinning as he helped himself to a soda from the refrigerator. "Yelling a her like that.."

Sara tucked her hair behind her ears and sighed, glancing to the bedroom door that had been slammed shut by her stroppy teenage sister only moments before. "I was worried sick, what reaction was I meant to have?"

Nick shrugged and sat down beside her, "Maybe you should have let her explain what had happened before you started the yelling match."

"I don't know how to handle this Nick…I don't know how to handle a teenager" Sara moaned.

"She's your sister" Nick said putting his hand on Sara's slender shoulder and giving it a quick squeeze. "And you're a smart girl. You'll figure it out." Nick was always good at reassuring Sara. There was an unspoken bond between the pair, an understanding that neither of them realised was there. It was an unspoken bond of true, and complete friendship. They both knew that they could turn to the other in times of need. It was sibling love, and would never be more than that. After all, Sara had Grissom.

"You've got sisters!" Sara pointed out hopefully. "Any advice?"

Nick laughed "Nah Sara, I'm the baby. This is wholly different scenario. All I can say is good luck!" Sara smiled, images of him as a child, surrounded by doting sisters flashing through her mind. He would have been a cute kid she'd decided. "Is she gonna attending Main Street High then?" Nick asked, continuing the conversation.

"Dammit. I meant to sort that out. Yeh I guess, if I can get her in…Catherine mentioned something about it being over subscribed…" Sara explained "I'll have to sort it out soon or the authorities will be all over my back!!" She sighed.

Nick looked at his watch. "I best get off Sara, I'll see you for shift later yeah? Don't be too hard on the kid…It's a new town, new life…new sister…If I were her, I'd be testing your boundaries, so keep your eyes open" He paused whilst she yawned uncontrollably, he laughed "It looks like that's going to be a problem for you huh?" Nick stood, his tall, solid frame towering over Sara, who was not short by average standard. He through the soda can in the bin and headed for the door. "Night Sara."

"Night Nick."

Sara stood, tidied up the sofa were she'd been sat. All the cushions were lopsided and the throw was cockeyed. She reached over to the tv screen and turned it off then went to the door that Nick had just left through and locked and bolted it. Giving the room a quick glace round to make sure everything was tidy, she turned off the lights and slipped into her bedroom, trying to be as quiet as a mouse so not to wake Sam. Tiptoeing across the carpet, Sara picked up her pyjamas and went behind a screen to get changed. The light was still on, so she intended to read for a bit. Choosing a book of her shelf she slipped between the cream sheets of her double bed and pulled the quit up over her shoulders and settled down. Sam appeared to be asleep. She made no noise and no movements. Sara gently stroked her hair and smiled lightly, it felt right having her sister back with her after all those years. Then she rolled over and opened her book and began to soak up the words as they lifted from the page and formed mental images in her head. Unsurprisingly this book was from the crime genre and was ironically titled 'Crime and crime again'. The main character was a detective in England trying to balance her home life, family and social life with the devastating events of a mass murder. Sara began to sympathise with Emily Callaghan, the detective, trying to juggle all sorts of aspects. Her love of crime books came hand in hand with her hate for them, she couldn't help but correct the details in the book which were wrong, and she'd make suggestions in her head as to what move she would make, in that situation next. "I need to get a life" she muttered to herself smiling as her own folly as she turned the leafy page of the book.

"You have one" Came an unexpected voice from beside her. "Me".

Sara smiled and rolled over to face her sister who, now, was quite clearly wide awake, holding a book firmly in her own hands. "Yeah, and you'll be the death of me" she joked.

Sam sat up "I'm sorry about before" she apologised, head and eyes cast down, shoulders slumped. "I should never have lost my temper like that…you were well within your rights to shout."

"You scared me that's all Sammy." Sara tried to explain. "I guess I'm a little more aware of the goings on in this city in my line of work. I see girls your age all the time on the coroners table…"

Sam flinched.  
"You were lucky Nick found you" Sara continued.

"I was never found because I was never lost." Sam replied, calmer than before, as she sank back under the covers.

"You like picking out mistakes in my grammar don't you" Sara pointed out, amused.

"No, I just like correcting you when you use the wrong word."  
"Know it all!" Sara laughed.

"What ever." Sam smiled. He smiled faded slowly in a few moments of silence. "Am I grounded?"

Sara contemplated this for a minute or two, then propping her self up on her elbow she turned to her sister to answer "I guess not, I've got nothing to ground you from, have I?" she coughed, clearing her throat, "besides, I suppose I can let you off this one time, we're still getting to know each other right?"

Sam nodded her approval. "I won't do it again, I promise" her eyes were still downcast.

Her guardian reached out and lifted her chin, an expression of concern painted across her plain face. "Sam, are you scared of me?"

Sam pulled her face back, away from Sara's touch, her eyes glazed over. "I'm tired…" she rolled over and curled up in a ball. Softly she said "Goodnight…"

Sara rolled onto her back and crossed her arms across her body as she stared up at the ceiling. Her own sister was afraid of her. She hadn't exactly said she was, but she hadn't denied it either. The room was silent, except for the girls' breathing, Sam's was noticeably louder than Sara's due to the fact she was now fast asleep. Outside the apartment, there was the distant noises of cars screeching and rudely honking their horns. Occasionally the sound of a siren would pass by, gaining volume as it drew closer, then the two-toned siren of the police car, ambulance or fire truck was slowly fade out as it continued the journey to its destination. Sara contemplated how, in this bustling, non-stop noisy city, her surroundings could appear quite still. In the darkness, her eyes watched the light curtain flapping around the open window as the gently breeze caught the soft fibres and pulled it in different directions, giving the illusion of a dance. Sara found watching this action soothing and soon got into a better position to sleep in, (lying on her side, hands at a right angle, and slipped underneath her satin pillow) and closed her eyes. She'd deal with her worries in the morning, right now, she thought, she should sleep.

Closing her eyes she felt a sudden wave of tiredness sweep over her body and all the taught muscles in her neck, all the way down to her toes seemed to loosen. Taking a deep breath in, then slowly exhaling she shut off her mind and let sleep engulf her.

Considering her some-what pleasant sleep, Sara Sidle awoke feeling groggy. There seemed to be a lot of light in the room, as far as she could tell from the light being filtered through her pale eyelids. She scrunched up her eyes and rubbed them gently with her index finger, wiping away the 'sleep' from them, then made an attempt to sit up. From another room in the apartment she could here singing. Sara pulled herself out of bed and plodded over to the dressing table and looked at her reflection in the unforgiving mirror. It was not a pretty sight. Taking her brush she tried to comb out the worst of the knots that had entangled in her hair, then she grabbed Grissom's jumper that was draped over the chair she sat on, Sara pulled it over her head, fighting with the neck hole as it refused to slip over her head with ease until its buttons were undone. With the jumper on, and her hair in a better state, she made the bed, Sam was already up apparently, her side of the bed had gone cold. Sara opened the door of her bedroom and poked her head round the corner, in the direction the singing was coming from. She was a little confused, her radio hadn't worked in months. How had Sam got it working so quickly? Heading to the kitchenette, Sara was about to ask her sister that particular question when she realised, the small girl who had her back to her, facing the stove was the origin of the sweet, soft sound. It was Sam's voice. CSI Sidle quietly sat on the breakfast bar stool and listen to her younger sister finish the ballad she was part way through, whilst frying two eggs, and grilling bread. Once she had ceased for a plausible amount of time, Sara clapped, slowly. "Sam that was awesome!" She pointed out, chuckling as her sister jumped in surprise, almost dropping half cooked eggs on the laminate floor.

"Woooah…How long have you been there?" teenage Samantha asked, dramatically putting her palm to her breast, indicating hat her heart had 'stopped'.

"Since about the second verse" Sara said indifferently, still smiling as she reached for a handful of red grapes. "I didn't know you could sing!"

Sam shrugged "It's just something I do when I'm distracted…" she explained, serving up the sunny-side-up eggs, with a slice of toast each. "Its nothing special."

Sara smiled, and thanked her sister for the breakfast. "You really are modest Sammy…" she laughed. "Listen… about last night…I think we should…"

"Can we not?" Sam asked putting her cutlery down beside her plate. "Lets just forget about it hmm?" she said maturely, lifting her glass of water to her soft pink lips and taking a much needed sip. She didn't want to go down _this_ road again. She shuddered in-spite of herself.

Sara noticed.

"Cold?" She asked. When her younger sister replied that she wasn't really that cold, Sara rolled her eyes, there was no point trying to get this stubborn girl of 5 foot 7 to cooperate or tell her the truth. It was like fighting a loosing battle. Sara found comfort in hoping that when she was ready, Sam would explain everything to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the girls finished breakfast, Sara gave Sam a bit of shocking news.

"School??" Sam demanded, completely outraged at the idea.

"Sam come on…at least I'm giving you a choice of which one to go to!" Sara pleaded, cooperatively.

"hmm which ever will I choose?" Sam began sarcastically, raising a finger to her chin and 'scratching' a fake beard, "hmm it's a tough one between the one with gates and only five cops on its perimeter, or the one with fifteen cops and two cars stationed outside…"

"Come on Sam, that's enough of that kind of talk. You can't not go to school!"

"Sure I cant, you could tutor me science, I'm sure I could get myself through the English syllabus and maths.. well it cant be that hard…" Sam replied desprately, as she collected their plates and dropped them into the sink which she began to fill with bubbly, hot water.

"I haven't got the time, besides, that's one of the main conditions of the settlement and you know it. It wont be that bad I promise." Sara replied, passing their glasses to her sister.

Sam sighed. "When are the visits?"

"This afternoon".

She groaned, this would not be fun, she could tell already.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys, I am so sorry its been forever since I updated this story

Hey Guys, I am so sorry its been forever since I updated this story. I've had my final exams for this year the last few weeks, so I was doing a lot of revising and studying, and my priorities shifted, and this last week I've had off I've been busy every single day… getting up at like 9 and not getting home until about 2am. Seriously! I'm _so exhausted_ and school starts back up again tomorrow! Sheesh. I need a holiday after this holiday. _Thank you_ for reading, and thanks for sticking with this from the start. _**Please review**_ with and comments, I can only become a better writer with _your help_. Love, as Always, Lexie.

EDITED VERSION : HEY GUYS, THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND POINTING OUT MY GEOGRAPHICAL ERRORS. I'M A GOON, I DUNNO HOW THAT HAPPENED...LOL...CHANGED IT ALL THOUGH. THANKS GUYS, SORRRRRRY!

**Chapter 9**

**Arguments. **

Sara looked around the plain old gym and had a strong sense of de ja vu. It was practically identical to the one from her high school, give or take a few stains and banners. She sniffed and then pulled a face, it certainly smelt the same as her gym, old socks and boy sweat. She turned to her little sister and grinned encouragingly as Mr Wilbur, the nervous and shy teacher who was, ironically, giving the Sidle sisters' a tour of Las Vegas High School listed the many sports teams the school boasted. Sam raised an eyebrow and looked away, obviously not impressed nor interested, just as she had been with Main Street High school and West Street High school which they had visited earlier that morning. Frustrated with her sister's constant lack of interest, Sara Sidle turned back to the teacher and nodded, thanking him for his help and mentally trying to apologise for her sister's blatant rudeness.

The two sisters walked solemnly down the dimly light corridors back in the direction of the principles office, where they had started their journey. They left Mr Wilbur and entered the spacious office and sat down. Hopefully the Principle, who was a tall, elderly man wearing a faded tweed suit had been able to receive Sam's transcripts from her previous high school, Sara had never gotten around to collecting them and the other school's were unable to consider her until they had the hard copies. He pushed his round spectacles back up his crooked nose and leafed through a wallet which, to Sara's relief, contained her sister's transcripts. He was nodding and making an interested noise. she felt that this was a positive response. Her sister however, couldn't have looked less interested if she'd tried.

"Yes, yes, everything is in order here Miss Sidle" He said, addressing Sara. "There's just one thing I don't understand…"

Sara swallowed, hoping he wasn't about to bring up the last few weeks, in which Sam hadn't attended school at all, and she readied herself to answer effectively. Sam merely looked up, appearing hopeful that there was a problem, Sara mentally rolled her eyes. "What's the problem? I'm sure it's just an error!" Sara asked quickly. "She's a smart girl Sir, she'll be able to pull her grades up. And she's interested in getting into after school activities, aren't you Samantha?"

"Sure…" Sam replied inspecting her favourite blue jeans.

"You misunderstand Miss Sidle." The principle began. "There is no problem with her grades, Samantha's grade point average is simply perfect, all the teachers recommendations are astounding, and her extra curricular achievements are very impressive to say the least…"

"Then…what's the problem?" Sara asked, totally bewildered now.

"I don't think our school can cater for someone of Samantha's intellectual abilities"

"What?" Sam and Sara asked in union, both sitting forward.

The old man nodded smiling, he turned to address Sam, "You see, our school is of a high standard, but we are noted more so on our extra curricular activities, our football team hasn't been beaten in, gosh, I don't know how many years…but for someone with your abilities…the lessons and the curriculum here wouldn't be a challenge for you, and I got the impression that you weren't interested in our school anyway…"

Sam had the decency to blush and lower her head.

"What do you suggest then Mr Avery?" Sara asked still in a bit of shock, and honestly at a loss as what to do. This school was easily the best out of three they had seen.

"Philton." He answered simply.

"What's Philton?" Sam asked tucking her hair behind her ear, suddenly showing an interest in what was being said.

"The private school?" Sara asked, wondering if she had heard him correctly.

He nodded, "It's not often I recommend other schools, but in this case…" He shrugged.

Buckling themselves into Sara's jeep, the both released a sigh of release. "Well what did you think of it Sam? Nice huh?"

She shrugged, "It sucked."

"Come on Sammy," She started the ignition and drove out of the rather large school car park "don't be so negative, try being a bit positive!"

"Ok," she compromised "I'm positive it sucked." Sara was unable to stop herself from smiling at her sisters witty response. "So what's this Philton thing like?"

"It's a very private, posh, selective school a bit upstate, about 20 minutes away," Sara began "Excellent schooling standards…I think just by going there, any university would look at your application form closely!"

"Full of rich kids?" Sam presumed looking out the window, and putting her feet up on the dashboard as they drove home.

"Don't be rude, and put your feet down Sam." Sara ordered.

"Would it kill you to say please?" Sam sniped.

"Put your feet down, please" Sara corrected herself speaking through her clenched teeth.

"No."

"Ugh." Sara was beginning to have enough of this, "What is your problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your attitude, you've been in a foul mood all day. What's your problem?" Sara repeated.

"I haven't got a problem".

"Then what the hell is with the spoilt teenager act then?"

"Spoilt… you think I was spoilt??"

Sara began to argue then though better of it, considering her life as a child. As a child who's been in the system herself, she knew that her sister would have been anything but spoilt, and it was silly to think otherwise.

There was a moment of silence before Sam began to argue again. "If you want to talk about problematic behaviour, what was with your face today? You looked like a desperate housewife on crack, all grins and smiles!"

"No I was not!" Sara retorted defensively.

"Yes you were!" Sam pulled the corners of her mouth tight, and up as high as they could go: "Like that, only with a gapped tooth."

"That's it. You are grounded!"

"Grounded from what? There's nothing to do in this stupid town!"

"Yes there is your just…." Sara was interrupted by her sister.

"I'm just what? Going to get lost? Attacked? Hurt? Raped? Well guess the hell what. BEEN THERE ALREADY!" Sam screamed at her sister, a single tear escaping. She hurriedly wiped it away with the back of her hand as if it was a fly planning bite.

Sara was fuming. Her blood was boiling, and racing throughout her bodily angrily, her bony fingers were curled round the steering wheel gripping it so tightly, had it been made from glass, it surely would have smashed. Her breathing grew low, fast and sharp.

Sam turned to look out of the window. It had started to rain whilst they'd been arguing. "So much for the state than never rains" She mumbled.

"That's IT!" Sara screamed suddenly. "If I hear you moan ONE MORE TIME I'LL…"

"SARAAAAAAAA!!"

Beep.

Beep Beep.

Beep.

"She's back with us…" a faint, floaty voice appeared in her head.

Her eyes were heavy, trying to open them was a huge strain, and when she finally was able to manage the small task, it felt like she was underwater, everything was all blurred and oddly shaped. She quickly shut them again, squinting from the searing pain she felt, flowing like fire, throughout her entire body. She tried to call out to someone, but her throat was dry, feeling like sandpaper she realised she couldn't make a noise. The air she was sucking into her lungs tasted different. She realised there was something pressing down on the area around her mouth. She tried to move her hand to feel what it was, but discovered that that caused her much pain to. The same floaty voice from before appeared again. "I'd try and keep still Samantha"

Still? What did she have to keep still?

Sam trying to open her eyes again. "W-what's going on?" she asked groggily and with much effort.

"My name's Dr Bond, you're in Las Vegas Memorial Hospital, you were in an accident I'm afraid."

"Sister…" Was all Sam was able to force out.

"Your sister is in the operating theatre down the hall…" the Dr told her.

"Is she…" Sam's voice failed her once more.

"She should be fine, she dislocated her shoulder pulling you from the wreck, and needed to have an operation to set it right…" The doctor waited a moment to let her digest this bit of information.

Sam felt the doctor get closer, she felt a sharp pain in her upper arm and glanced to see what was happening. Before her unfocused eyes, she made out the shape of a hypodermic needle injecting foreign fluid into her body, the sharp steel point pushing through her external barrier into the inner regions to work its magic. She went woozy. Watching the doctor perform this task made her head swim even more, her stomach lurched and she felt the contents of her last meal rise and flow up her throat to be spewed out. Luckily a nurse caught on to her reaction quickly, and had removed her oxygen mask to place a cardboard cup next to her mouth, ready to catch the vomit. She wiped down Sam's face and replaced the gas mask, smiling sympathetically. "Scared of injections?" she asked rhetorically. "You're not the first, and you wont be the last." She winked slightly and moved away.

The doctor stroked her hair off her forehead and explained that she had given her a shot of morphine to relieve the pain and sedate her, and that soon she'd be feeling a lot better. Then there was a beeping, and a voice coming from the doctor's beeper.

"Dr Bond, we needed you in theatre one Stat!"

The Doctor rose and left immediately, Sam's eyes fluttered closed uncontrollably, as she watched her race out of the room she was in.

Whilst she slept, images and feelings, memories and thoughts plagued her mind, making her drug induced sleep all the more uneasy. What if something dreadful happened to Sara in the operating theatre, she'd seen ER. Things go wrong all the time. It was all her fault. She was the one who started the arguing, she always was. She was the one moaning. She was the one who was misbehaving. She was the one who was acting ungrateful. Sara was hurt because she'd had to pull her from the car. Sara had told her so many times not to put her legs up like that. Why didn't she listen? She had distracted Sara with all her petty arguments. After all Sara had jeopardised for her, how dare she, Sam, act and behave like that. Look where it had ended them, both Sidle sister's in hospital. And who's fault was it?

"Mine…" Sam whimpered as she woke up shaking. She felt hot and sticky. She hadn't felt like this in a while, certainly not since she'd been with Sara.

She was scared.

She felt a hand brush hers, she jerked her neck to the left to see who it was, hoping with all her heart that it was her sister, her saviour.

She quickly through a hand to the muscle in her neck in pain.

"Whiplash?" A recognisable male voice asked.

"Greg?" Sam managed to asked softly, as she opened her eyes and took in the tall frame of her favourite CSI sitting in a hospital issue chair beside her bed, in a room painted a neutral green and cream colour. Greg was tall, and his blonde hair was spiked up, looking like a surfer who'd just gotten off his board after "hanging-ten". His strong blue eyes were filled with concern, and tiredness.

"It's me." He replied smiling, _At least she remembers me,_ He thought.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"Came to see you of course…"

"Sara…"

"Is asleep in recovery. Grissom's with her…So is Nick. Catherine and I wanted to come and see how you were…" When Sam raised her eyebrow confused, Greg realised that she hadn't noticed his colleague stood at the bottom of her bed, he nodded in Catherine's direction.

Catherine smiled at Sam as her attention focused on the tall blonde women. "how are you feeling?" she asked.

Sam looked down, "you should be with Sara…"

"Sara's asleep, she's with Gil." Catherine Willows repeated Greg's information.

"I'm ok on my own…I should be on my own…" Sam said.

"Don't you go blaming yourself for this Samantha." Catherine ordered.

Sam looked up, about to argue that it was her fault.

"It wasn't an accident." Catherine explained. "Someone caused the crash on purpose Sam."

Hope you liked this chapter. I felt it was getting a little too cosy.

**please go and REVIEW :)**

Left it on another cliffy, because I know you all love them haha!!

xxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

HEY GUYS

HEY GUYS! IF YOU DIDN'T ALREADY KNOW, I'VE BEEN ON HOLIDAY FOR THE LAST FOUR WEEKS WITH MY SISTER/BEST FRIEND AURAYA.GRACE SO THAT'S WHY THERE'S BEEN SUCH A DELAY, BUT IT GAVE ME A CHANCE TO CATCH UP ON MY WRITING!! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT, KEEP READING THERE IS A GREAT GSR SCENE SOON!!

THANKS GUYS!!

Chapter 10.

The hallways were quiet. It was well after lights out and all the patients were supposedly asleep, tucked up in there hospital issued itchy blankets and puffed up pillows. The only noise came from the nurses station at the far end where two nurses on night shift played cards and swapped gossip on which new young doctor was sleeping with which day shift nurse whilst sipping high amounts of caffeine to get them through the long, hopefully uneventful night. At the opposite end to the nurses station, a door to a single room creaked open. From it emerged a head, with long brown hair, loose and knotted, bobble sliding from her neck. Two arms followed next, then her entire, night-gown clad body, no socks or shoes however to protect her feet against the harsh cold floor. Sam shivered from the air-conditioning being pumped around the hospital, looking up she glared at the vest from which the cold air was being forced out against her skin. She then turned her attention to the nurses station to check for any danger that she would be caught out of bed, after hours. Deciding that the coast was clear, Sam stepped out of the door and fully into the corridor, pulling her drip behind her slightly, leaving enough slack in the drip to prevent the needle dislodging in her arm. She turned left and took a few steps gingerly, flinching at the squeak of her drip holder as it rolled along the floor, but continued despite it.

Her left arm was in a red cast, and strapped up, supporting both her fractured collarbone and her broken wrist. The bandage that was tightly wrapped round the fourteen stitches on the top of her head had been removed by a "cute" male nurse earlier that day. Other than that, the only other injuries Sam had sustained from the car accident included three broken ribs, second grade whiplash and concussion, cuts from the broken Glass on the windshield, and all things combined, a significant amount of blood loss, which had been replenished by the good blood donors of Las Vegas.

Finally arriving at her destination, Sam took a sharp intake of breath, wincing as her broken ribs protested. She held her breath and crept into the ward quietly. It was dark in the room, but the emergency exit signs were lit up, slightly illuminating the room, so finding her way down safely to the bed of the only occupant of the room was easy. Looking at her sister, Sara, Sam could see that she was fast asleep, a monitor beside her bed was beeping steadily. One leg was raised and in a cast, 'Broken' Sam diagnosed silently as she stepped closer to examine her sister better. She was covered in bruises and marks from the accident, just like herself. Sam sighed, wishing that Sara didn't have to be in that pain and resigned to the chair in the corner, tucking her legs up underneath her flimsy night-gown.

Sara's senses had always been impeccable, even when she was a child her oversensitive hearing would wake her even when her parents were only having a quiet conversation in the room next door. This quirk was enhanced through her training and work with CSI Specialist training, and additional sensory talents to her box of tricks. Her eyes were closed and she was tucked up under the sheets, fully medicated to help with the aches and pains throughout her body. Keeping her eyes closed, and her breathing at the same slow breathes that occurred during sleep, she listened to the noises in the room. The distant chatter of nurses, another patient coughing…she concentrated on the noises of her room, her heart monitor with its incessant beeping that had troubled her sleep anyway, her wrist watch tick-tocking sounded louder than ever, and breathing. Not her breathing. That was the noise she'd been listening for. Someone else was in her room. Watching her no doubt. It wasn't a nurse, it couldn't be, she'd already worked out that it was only ever two nurses on nightshift, and she could hear them both having a conversation, so it wasn't a nurse.

"Who the hell is in my room?" She thought to herself.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and enveloped the darkness, waiting only a few moment to let her hazel eyes grow used to the dark, she then reached for the call button. A russle of cloth from the corner caught her attention, A glimmer of light reflecting off something metallic attracted her eyes. Sara scrunched them up trying to work out what it was. She sighed, guessing it would be no one dangerous, and that her job was making her paranoid. Bored with the mystery game, she flicked on the bedside lamp.

"Oh God that's bright!" came a familiar voice.

Sara looked at the corner the voice came from and her eyes focused on Sam, rubbing her eyes from the intense light. "Sam? What the hell are you doing in here? What time is it?"

"I'm sorry!" Sam said quickly as she clambered off the bed to her side, dragging the drip with her as she went. "I just wanted to see you!"

"And you couldn't have waited until morning?" Sam snapped, realising just how tired she really was. She regretted snapping when she saw her sister's face drop. "I mean…shouldn't you be in bed, resting?"

Sam shook her head.

"You ok?" Sara asked trying to flatten her bed head.

Sam nodded "Aside from the obvious…" She said, and then continued to explain all the injuries she had in one breath. "So how about you?"

Sara shrugged and described hers. "I think I win," She laughed "Do you hurt?"

"Not really…It's nothing that's never happened before after all. They'll heal soon enough" Sam tried to smile.

"You on a drip too then I take it" Sara said nodding towards the drip, trying not to think about the comment her sister just made.

Sam nodded "I came off the blood bag this afternoon", at Sara's confused look, Sam explained about her blood loss. "It was gross".

There was a prolonged silence for a few minutes, the beeping of the machine was the only noise, then Sara asked, "Sam, are you ok?"

She nodded, "Are you?"

"I'll be fine, hunny." Sara said repositioning herself in the bed, she threw the covers back down the bed towards her feet. "Climb in" she said smiling softly. When Sam hesitated, Sara looked worried "What's wrong?"

"A-are you not mad with me?" Sam asked, lingering by the chair.

"About what?"

"The accident?"

"It wasn't anybodies fault, it was just like you said, an accident."

"But I was arguing and…"

"And I was arguing back Sam, I should have been concentrating more on the road."

"I shouldn't have been so bratty!" Sam argued.

"Oh don't worry, you cant help it?"

"What?"

"Being bratty." Sara laughed.

"Gee thanks!" Sam replied pushing her sister gently. She climbed awkwardly onto the bed beside her sister and settled down. They giggled like naughty school children, doing something they shouldn't be as they shushed one another whilst getting comfortable on the bed being wary of broken bones and bruises. Eventually they got comfortable and silence ensued for a while.

"You're not going to send be back are you?" Sam asked in a quiet voice. "I cant go back there again, please don't make me!"

"Woah, Sam calm down…its ok, I'm not sending you anywhere…ok?" Sara comforted her sister, as she sat up, thoroughly concerned at her sudden outburst. "Shh though, or someone will hear us, and you'll have to go back to bed."

Sam calmed down. "Sara," She whispered a little while later.

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember the last time we were in hospital together?"

Sara didn't answer straight away…and then said softly, "You remember that?"

"As clear as if it was yesterday." Sam replied.

"He'd been drinking again" Sara recalled, staring at the pale blue wall.

"Mom was working late…"

"I heard him coming up the stairs…" Sara turned to look at her sister "You looked so terrified Sam… Your eyes…you were…"

Sam shifted uncomfortably and stared at the sheets, flushing crimson red. "So you picked me up and hid me in the laundry basket…" She sort of laughed.

"I didn't want him to hurt you…" Sara said slowly… "Again."

"But he did. After he finished with you. He threw me down the stairs like the laundry I smelt like…" Sam said quietly…

"Mom came in as you landed…" Sara finished. "Then it was her turn."

Sam nodded, not wanting to remember the rest.

Sara continued after a while. "It wasn't long after than when…"

Sam interrupted quickly "I'm going to go to sleep now…ok?" her sister nodded, sensing Sam's unease with continuing the painful topic.

Another silence filled the room, which was once more, ended by Sam, who said in a drowsy, half asleep tone, "I know who it was".

"Huh?" Sara asked, falling prisoner to sleep too.

"I…" a long yawn, "I know who was in front of the car…" And then, Sam promptly fell asleep, leaving Sara now wide awake, eyes bulging from her head in surprise. Sam knew who it was, that meant she probably knew them. And if they'd tried to cause an accident once, what was to stop them coming after her or Sam again. They were in danger.

Sara woke up, sunlight pouring through the slats in the blinds and into her room. She was incredibly hot. Glancing to her side she saw the reason for this extra heat. Sam was still fast asleep, curled up next to her, body contorted awkwardly in order to accommodate both of their wounds. Sara smiled and stroked her sister's hair softly. Looking over Sam's head, she noticed two bunches of flowers on the bedside table. Smiling, she lent towards them and sniffed the tulips. Her favourite.

"There's one for each of you" Grissom said, partially startling her. "I had intended to take Sam's down to her room after I'd seen you, but it seems she saved me the journey." His eyes sparkled with amusement.

Sara smiled back at him and he stepped closer, and pecked her on the forehead gently.

"You're very sweet" She told him happily honest.

"So I've been told" He winked and laughed "How are you dear?" he asked, expression turning to concern.

Sara half shrugged "Better, thanks"

"What brought Sam up here?"

"She crept in at stupid o'clock in the morning…and fell asleep soon after" She explained, still stroking Sam's hair.

"How is she?" Grissom asked, not just concerned about her physical state. He sat down on the foot of the bed, weary of Sara's leg cast.

"Still worried I'll ship her back ot the home, I think." Sara reply, her voice full of dismay.

Grissom licked his lips and sighed, "They are going to demand that she returns. You know that right?" they'd had this conversation frequently recently, and Sara was still refusing to acknowledge the fact that the Sidle sisters would be split up again.

Sara sighed resigned, "I know, I need to do the paper work, there's just so much of it…and this is yet another set back!" she smacked her bandaged hand against her head in frustration. "They'll see me as an unfit guardian, who gets into auto accidents, has a pretty shaky job, single, I live in the rough part of the city in a crappy one and a half bed roomed apartment, with a drippy sink in the bathroom, I work nights, then there's that whole thing with the drinking problem and…."

Grissom cut her off before she got truly hysterical. "Ok hunny, slow down…those are problems, but…" he sighed "look, yeah you did have a problem with drink…did, past tense, you're over that now, and your councillor can verify that, as can your boss" he grinned, then continued "Job wise, you could change shift times, but Sam's a teenager, she'll be ok at night. You could change to day, or swing shift, or even better: take. Time. Off." Sara snorted and raised her eyebrows. Sara Sidle did not take time off, she was infamous for it. "And as for the other problems," He shrugged "I'm sure I can rectify them".

"Oh yeah?" Sara asked, hiding her gap-toothed smile "how?"

"By asking my beautiful girlfriend to move in with me, too my condo, that's not in a rough area of the city" his eyes twinkled and to Sara, his smile was irresistible, how could she say "No" to that face?

"But Gil, you don't have to…"

"I know, but I want to…don't you??" Gil asked, waving her worries away as simply as he would wave away one of Hodges' complaints.

"I…of course I would!"

THANKS FOR READING, HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. PLEASE REVIEW!!

GOT THREE MORE CHAPTERS TO WRITE UP THAT I'VE ALREADY STARTED! SO THEY'LL SOON BE ON THEIR WAY!!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The young porter, who had told Sara his name was Jackson had been very chatty as he'd wheeled her to Sam's ward. He had told her all about his family and the hilarious activities his younger brother got involved in. As they came into the ward that Sam was staying in, Sara asked him to stop in the doorway. He looked confused but agreed. He told her to press a call button if she needed wheeling back to her own ward. Sara thanked him and said goodbye. At the far end of the ward, in the only occupied bed, Sam was fully dressed, in jeans and a vest top, sat up, with two men either side of her. One was Dr Bond, he was signing some sheets and talking to Sam and the man with her. Sara's smiled broadened when she realised that it was Grissom. From listened to the conversation for only a few moments, she realised they were discussing and signing Sam's released papers. 'About time too' Sara thought to herself. In her opinion, her sister should have been discharged days ago. Sam was nodding and answering a series of questions whilst gathering up all the books she had accumulated during her stay. Some belonging to the hospital, some were Grissom's and a large percentage were her own, that Grissom had kindly brought to her.

"And you definitely have somewhere to stay right? Whilst your sister is still in with us?" The Doctor asked.

Sam had originally thought Sara wouldn't mind her staying home alone, and hadn't been prepared for Sara's stubbornness regarding the matter. There was no way Sam would be left to her own devices in the flat in Las Vegas. Sara had worked on one too many crime scenes involving young girls being left alone in flats. Sam had put up a very good argument, but Sara was having none of it. "It's not fair, you and Grissom tag-teamed me!" Sam had complained when Grissom had given her the same response as Sara's.

When Sara had insisted that Sam could not stay alone under any circumstances, Sam had had a minor panic attack, and had began to hyperventilate, thinking she would be "sent back there!". It had taken Sara's best friend Catherine, to use her motherly talents to calm and soothe Sam. Although Sara was thankful for Catherine's help, she had time smothering the jealousy that had arisen when she saw how easily Catherine handled the situation. Luckily, however, Sam had willingly and happily agreed to their final plan.

"She's staying with me Doc." Grissom told the doctor.

"Oh good!" The doctor said, "Look after one another and don't come back too soon!" He winked to Sam.

Sam slid off the bed, supported by Grissom "I'll try, but we'll be back tomorrow to see my sister!" She said, nodding towards her sister and waved her over. Sara waved in response and tried to wheel herself over, but with a broken arm, was only able to go in a circle.

"Well that's just annoying!" She announce after completing two full turns.

Grissom laughed and went over to help her back to the bed.

The doctor chuckled, "Alright, remember to rest now Samantha." He turned to Grissom "And her medication?"

"I'll pick it up from the pharmacy on the way home" He promised. The doctor nodded, said goodbye and left the ward.

Grissom took this opportunity to bend and kiss Sara on the cheek "You were asleep when I popped by earlier" He explained.

"You could have woken me" Sara complained.

"I was taught to let sleeping beauties lie" He smiled.

"Oh gross, come on guys!" Sam Said getting her toothpaste and brush out of the cupboard and one headedly attempted to shove them in her bag. It fell on the floor. "And I suppose that would be Karma?" She sighed. She bent to pick it up as Sara and Grissom both laughed. Grissom had to hold her steady when she came up, wobbling.

"Careful" He warned her.

"Thanks Mr G." Sam said putting the bag back on the bed, more carefully this time.

"Mr G?" Sara snorted.

Grissom shrugged "I've tried telling her to call me Gil or Gilbert, but she seems stuck on formalities. Sara laughed again.

"It's because you're so formal like. It suits you." Sam explained, blushing.

"Ready to go?" Grissom asked. Sam nodded. "Right, well we'll wheel Sara back to her room first then." Grissom gripped the handle bars of the wheelchair and spun her round to face the door.

"Sure, but don't go thinking this is a rollercoaster alright? Im injured remember." Sara warned. "Want a ride Sam?"

"No thanks, but my bags would love one!" Sam said putting her bags down gently on Sara's pyjama clad legs.

The short walk back to Sara's ward was filled with Sara and Grissom arguing playfully about the extra money Grissom would need for food and other necessities for Sam's stay. Grissom was determined to remain a man of chivalry and would not accept and money, or Sara's card. Nor would he accept a debt repayment later. Sam tried to settle the argument by accepting 50 from her sister for "spends". They spent the remaining part of visiting hours in the ward, talking about neutral topics. Sara and Grissom spoke to one another more passion than Sam had ever seen between two people. The love and electricity between her sister and Grissom was immense, even when discussing the most trivial of topics. It made Sam blush sometimes when she thought about it too much. She couldn't remember ever seeing her parents like this. It was new. And nice. She loved seeing her sister like this, happy, neither of them had experienced it much as children. She couldn't fault Grissom either. His sheer devotion to Sara was astronomical. He was kind, funny and didn't talk to Sam as if she was a worthless kid, like all the other men in her life had done. It was clear that he had Sara's very best interests in heart. She wondered how the hell they managed to keep their relationship a secret from their friends at work, to her, it was just obvious, and anyone who couldn't see the connection was blind. Grissom had always made time to be with Sara and indeed Sam when he had time off, or finished his shifts, sometimes he even came in during his shifts if they over ran, and he was at the hospital anyway. He was a little more devoted than the average supervisor. Sam chuckled at the thought.

"What?" Sara and Grissom chorused.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing… I was just thinking to my self, sorry."

"Riiiiiiiight?" Sara said, elongating the word to emphasise her disbelief. At her sisters poor explanation. "How about you go and get yourself some candy or something, celebrate your freedom?"

"By rotting your teeth!" Grissom interrupted, jokingly. Nudging her gently and holding out a couple of dollar bills for her to take.

"Sure, thanks Mr Grissom! You guys want anything?" She asked taking the bills. They both declined her offer and she left in search of a vending machine.

Sara lay back down on the pillow that was propped up to a comfortable position and looked at Grissom. "Thank you"

"It was only a couple of dollars, no worries!"

Sara laughed quietly, "No, I meant thank you for taking Sam in for the week, you don't have to!"  
Grissom smiled at her and put his hand on hers. "I know, but I want to! She's a good kid, we wont have a problem, she's really quiet."

Sara pulled a face, "Not at night!"  
"I'm sorry?" Grissom didn't understand.

"She talks in her sleep sometimes, screams…"

"Oh…"

"Not all the time" she added quickly, "I can usually tell if she will have a rough night by her mood." She yawned and licked her lips, then began to explain. "If she's subdued, nervous or shy, then it's not going to be a quiet night. I tried explaining it to her once, tried to get her to talk about it you know, I don't think she knows that she does it…I just thought I should warn you…" Sara finished with a sigh.

Grissom was quiet for a moment, contemplating all that Sara had told him about his new little guest then shrugged, "We'll work something out."

Sara raised her perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"What?" Grissom asked.

"I just expected you to…"

"To ask why?" Grissom finished.

Sara nodded, "Yeah, kinda."

"It's none of my business," Grissom said in his professional toneless voice.

"You know I want to tell you, its just… still raw at the moment…"

Grissom nodded, "That's fine as long as you know where I am when you're ready to talk, either of you."

Sara closed her eyes and nodded again. Grissom leant forward and softly touched his soft lips to Sara's forehead, kissing her gently, avoiding an angry blue bruise and a swelling cut. Their fingers entwined and Grissom brushed his bristly not-shaved-for-quite-a-few-days growth along his jaw line against her smooth cheek and he moved closer to her delicate little ear. Sara shivered beneath his touch, and a smile found its way to her lips, widening to emit her gap-toothed grin of delight as he whispered huskily in her ear.

"I love you Sara Sidle."

Her breath caught in her throat. He'd never said that to her before. Hell, no one had said that to her before. I love you. He'd said 'I love you'. He loved her! Granted, it was not in the most romantic setting, but it was certainly the most romantic, perfect man that had said it, and she wouldn't have wanted anyone else to say it to her but him. He leant back and she looked into his clear, focused eyes.

He smiled. "Breathe!" he reminded her, almost laughing. Sara flushed red and allowed oxygen to flow back into her lungs. "Better?" He asked, definitely laughing now.

Their eyes locked on one another and their gaze held steadily for a few moments. His clear blue, meeting her deep brown. Grissom leant forward once more and this time, pressed his lips to hers and kissed her in a way she'd never experienced before, and one that she was wholly glad she was lying down, because if she'd been standing she would have fell flat on the floor. Sure she'd been kissed before, but this was different.

Boy was this different!

Gently, Grissom parted his lips, and let his tongue slide into her mouth, and hers in turn, explored his mouth. Their tongues pressed passed one another, warmth flowing through both of them. Grissom slid his hand round to the nape of her neck, tilting her head back gently, and pulled her to him. Her one good hand reached for his shirt and she wrapped her fingers in it, pulling him closer to her. She never wanted to let go. She'd never felt this good before.


	12. AN

Hey All.

Ok, Major apology needed.

I haven't updated this story in FOREVER, like months, as I am sure you're all aware, and I am SO SO SO SO sorry! My computer has been playing up something dreadful, and I've started chapter 12 about a dozen times and each attempt has been awful or been eaten by the stupid machine. Luckily, I got a brand spankin' new laptop for my 18th birthday (which is tomorrow (the 22nd of September) BY THE WAY!) So hopefully I'll be able to get some more chapters churned out. I have to admit though, haven't been watching CSI in a while, I'm just eagerly awaiting some series 9, which unfortunately doesn't come out in the UK until January 2009 (GUTTED) and I've gotten fed up of reruns at the moment. Cant wait for more GSR! 

Unfortunately, I have LOADS to do for college this year, I didn't do so great on my AS exams last year, so have a few resits if I want to get into the Uni's that I want to (mainly Leeds, Warwick, Newcastle, Norwich and Nottingham - if any one is there or knows of them, what do you think?). I'm also the editor for the college new paper, so that's a heavy toll on me at the moment, thank god it comes out termly!!

All in all, not an excuse, just an apology and a pleading for you guys to stick with the story, I promise it will be back in full flow once more again soon, having a revamp of many things lately… room, car, books, myspace etc…

Hope you are all well,

Message me, I like a chat!!

Love

Alexia Mae 

x


	13. Chapter 12

A/N:

A/N:

Here you go you patient, fantastic, wonderful people!! It's half term (or autumn break to all you Americans) so hopefully I'll have a bit of time to write now! I'm away in Cambridge visiting my friend at his University (clever-clogs that he is) for a few days this week though. But it's a three hour train journey, so I'll have some time to write then, at least! I've had a bit of a rough, rough few days. And just had the urge to write, must be my emotional outlet! This one wont be too long I'm afraid, and it's a bit of a filler, getting back to the good GSR stuff soon. Thank you all for being so patient and loyal. Love you all! Please Review

Wow. This was unbelievable. She'd never seen an apartment like it. Sam followed Grissom into the spacious modern apartment and put her bags on the floor by the front door and took in the room. The main living area was on two levels. There was a lower level below where she was standing, next to a huge oak table. She descended down the stairs and followed Grissom into the open plan kitchen, taking in her surroundings. He didn't have a T.V out here she noticed, but the view from the window certainly made up for it, and excitedly, she manoeuvred her way to the large window, which showed the fantastic Las Vegas skyline. Sam tore herself away from the picturesque view and headed across the wooden floor and perched herself on a tall stool at the breakfast bar, and looked expectantly at Grissom.

"What do you think?" He asked, smiling hopefully.

She beamed back, "It's amazing!"

"Why thank you." He inclined his head to show his gratitude. "I certainly like it. Now you feel free to take any food or drink you like whilst you're here. What's mine is yours!"

"Thanks Grissom, you really are being so kind! I know Sara appreciates it!" Sam said, noticing a picture he had, stuck on the shiny refrigerator, which was of the smiling couple.

"I'm sure she does. So, shall I show you to your room then?"

Barely an hour later, Sam had unpacked her clothes and belongings and put them in the various draws and shelves in her room. She was putting her books on the shelf above her bed when Grissom knocked on the door.  
"Come in!" Sam called, not turning around but kicking her shoes off the bed, just in case.

"Hey Sam. Settled in?"

"Yup, thanks!"

"Ready for dinner then?" Grissom asked looking at her shelf of books. "Impressive collection for a teenager!"

Sam laughed. "Thanks, and yes, please."

"Great, come on then. I have to be in work in a few hours." Grissom explained as he left the room.

This took Sam by surprise. She got off the bed, pulled her fluffy slippers on and followed him outside. She was going to be alone, in this big empty apartment? In an area she didn't know? Was that safe? '_This is Las Vegas after all!'_ she thought to herself.

"Steak and fries?" He asked opening the freezer as she settled on a stool.

"Sounds great."

She watched him get to work, cooking for the two of them, and refused to let her help, as there was nothing to do. Sam took it upon herself to set the table. When she'd finished that, she found a book she'd been in the middle of reading, and settled down on the sofa to read it. She got completely caught up in the story of Lola Malone, in _An Offer You Can't Refuse_, and didn't realise quite how fast time had gone. There meal was eaten in silence. Neither quite sure what to talk about. Grissom stood up once they'd both finished and leant to take her plate.

"I'll do it Mr G." Sam said, keeping hold of hers, and taking the plate from his hand.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's not rocket science! Besides, you need to get going and get on with your forensic science, leave me to the art of stacking dishes" She grinned a Sara Sidle type smile and skipped off.

Grissom grinned, and retired to his bedroom to change. He left for work at 6.15pm. By 6.30, Sam was asleep.

Sara couldn't sleep. She was frustrated with being still and having nothing to keep her hands busy, let alone her brain. She'd finished the "mind puzzle" book Greg had brought her within hours. The hospital television channels were limited and showing re-runs of programmes she'd already seen several times. There was only herself and another women in her ward. A friendly old lady named Maud, who had had a hip replacement, but spent a lot of her time sleeping, gossiping with the nurse about hospital goings on. Her elderly husband visited her faithfully everyday. Sara could hear him coming for about ten minutes before he arrived. The _tap, tap, tap_ of his wooden cane could be heard from right down the hall. Obviously Maud couldn't hear it, even if her hearing aid was in, and switched on (which was hardly ever the case). Eric (Sara had over heard Maud snapping at him for falling asleep) had grey tufts of hair, wore big round glasses and a flat cap, would always nod and smile at Sara as he passed her bed, and headed towards his wife.

Sara smiled as she watched the couple, still so in love with one another, long after all beauty and good health had departed them. It was very romantic, seeing the two of them still so close, after being together "For 57 years of blissful hell" Maud had told her one morning. She hoped that she and Gil would get to that stage eventually, when certain things would cease to get in their way. Work commitments, other team members, Ecklie, Sam…

She'd eventually have her happy ending, she knew it. They were destined to be together.

Maud was asleep now, and so all hope of conversation was lost, especially since the particular nurses on nightshift were not the most friendly of staff she had ever come across, and acted as though she was more of a burden than a patient. She lent over to her cupboard, wincing with the restricting pain in her side, and pulled out her small cell. It was against hospital rules to have them on in the building, but if she didn't have contact with the outside world, she'd go stir crazy. Holding down the _on_ button, she prayed that it would not make the annoying Nokia noise.

_Beep beep beep beeeeeeeeep beep beep! _

"Oh bugger!" She thought to herself, slamming the phone into the pillow in attempt to smother the sound. Sara glanced at Maud and held her breath for a few seconds, to see if she would wake and lecture her.

Nothing.

She was safe.

Making sure the key tones and ringer were on silent, she opened up a message, and inserted Nick's number and began to type:

Hey Nicky, how's work? I'm going out of my mind here! Hope to be out soon! Any news on the case? Say hi to everyone, and keep an eye on Greg. And Gil. Ty, Lv Sara xxxx

"Send" she whispered.

She only had to wait a few moments, as she'd expected before she received a reply from the cowboy himself.

Hi Cookie, aww cheer up! You need a good rest! Works fine, not as much fun without you here though. Greg's sulking, as always, Warrick says "sup" and hopes you're enjoying the hospital food. Ecklie's being a bum, stalking around the place like Christmas has come early now you and Griss aren't in the same building. See you soon, Nick

Sara smiled and sent a reply, disagreeing with his suggestion to rest, and moaning about Ecklie being a sod. She felt sad when she thought of all her friends working together and she was stuck in a ward, in bed bound with nothing to do and no one at all to see.

"Hey Sara."

Sara looked up at the unexpected face in front of her. "Cat, hi!"

"Should you be using that in here?" Catherine asked lightly as she sat down on the chair beside Sara's bed.

"Probably not, but I've never been one for rules" Sara laughed "Grape?" She offered the basket to Catherine who took one.

"Thanks. How are you?"

"Better, thank you." Sara asked munching a grape.

"Good, I'm glad. So where's Samantha staying, not on her own??" Catherine asked, in her concerned motherly way.

"Oh no, she's staying at Grissom's place."

"Grissom's? Place?" She asked surprised. "Why?"

Sara shrugged, "He offered, and she likes him"

"But he has no experience of children!" Catherine protested.

"Cat he's you're best friend, come on!"

"I know, I didn't mean it like it sounded, its just…Gil…and a teenage hormonal girl…"

Sara smiled, "I doubt she'll give him any trouble, she's not like that Cat."

"I'm not saying she is…I was just…well I was just going to suggest she stay with me, that's all."

"With you?" Sara asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, I have more space than he does, more kid friendly, and there's Lindsay. They'll get on great!"

"But…"

Catherine interrupted. "It's better that she's not alone right now, right? And she could catch up on school work with Linds…"

"It's a very generous offer Catherine but…"

"But?"

"But…I think she'll be fine with Gil. Besides…I'd uh, like it if they got to know each other better… you know.. because of Gil and I…"

There was a pause.

"Oohoh.." Catherine eventually said. Sara raised her eyebrows. "I see what you're doing!"

"What am I doing?" Sara asked.

"You are putting them together so they like each other, and Sam wont be able to say what she really thinks about you're relationship."

"Bu-"

"I thought you were selfish Sara, but this is ridiculous!" Catherine grabbed her bag off the floor, handed Sara another packet of grapes and left without another word

_What the hell was that?_ Sara asked herself, taking a few grapes with her left hand.

_Stupid Catherine, thinking she knows everything about the three of us. _

BUZZ

That was her phone again. A message, this time from Greg, moaning that he hadn't been texted. Sara smiled and settled down under the covers to reply to Greggo.

Grissom was sat at his desk in the office, spinning his phone around in circles on the desk repeatedly, whilst thinking over some facts regarding the "Sidle Case 19260". Some things just weren't slipping into place, and it was all the more frustrating as it was about people he knew and loved dearly. He gnawed the his bottom lip and stared into space. Contemplating the many threads swirling round in his head. Different thing kept coming to his mind. He remembered reading somewhere that when in this state, it is best to relax and let all you're thoughts come to you in a string, and your brain with logically place them together.

He sighed, leant back and closed his eyes.

The DNA strings….the different addresses….Sara's car….Sara being hurt….Sara in the hospital….the kiss… oh the kiss.

His brain latched onto that memory and refused, however hard Gil tried to release its grip, however hard he tried to think of something else, he would always slip back to thinking about that moment in the hospital the previous day. Their kiss had been unromantic and unplanned. But it was perfect. She was perfect, he skin was soft and warm, she was gentle and nervous but excited too. And happy. He loved seeing her happy. He loved making her happy. He loved her.

Grissom grinned like a silly school boy and shook his head.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Grissom looked up from his desk and glared. Why did someone have to interrupt that lovely thought?

"What?" Grissom snapped

"You need to come quick sir!"

Not much, I know, I've sorry.

But it is 1.04am (or 2am.. the clocks just went back an hour)

And I've been and busy all day. Entertaining 3 hyper 12 year olds.

Hope you enjoyed it, still more to come, and going to UD more often hopefully!!

Missed writing this so much.

Reviews please and THANKYOU

xxx


End file.
